PILOT PROJECTS CORE for Influenza Immunity: Protective Mechanisms against a Pandemic Respiratory Virus. The purpose of the Pilot Projects Core is to support investigators new to human immunology studies or with novel ideas or technologies to be applied to human immunological questions. These small grants will provide funds to obtain pilot data as a foundation for subsequent application for extramural funding. The specific aims of this Core are: l.A.To solicit proposals on an annual basis in the Stanford research community for pilot projects related to human immunology. l.B.To review these proposals and to award seed grants for 1-3 projects/year. 1.C.To provide infrastructure support for the Pilot Projects.during the award period._ l.D.To monitor the progress of the Pilot Projects on a quarterly basis and to monitor the overall success of the program by tracking publications and extramural funding obtained on the basis of Pilot Project support.